Trinity: Cappuccino and Rose
by YooHyeSu
Summary: This story takes place a year before the plot of Bully. Cameron Trinity is sent to school at Bullworth through her foster parents. She was raised in Moscow, Russia. Little did she know, somewhere in Steelport, her mother and father were keeping constant watch of their child. Since this is a Saints Row xover, so you can imagine how messed up it'll get. Cover by Tensiac on DA!


**A/N: All of this takes place one year before Bully. Ms. Danvers is not yet employed, Dr. Crabblesnitch is without a secretary and Gary is just a freshman with Petey (That means no Jimmy). However, this story is not about them, it's about Ricky Pucino's love life and how it came to an end. All the cliques are here albeit, missing a few members since the little kids of the school aren't attending Bullworth just yet.**

* * *

_Just you being here…makes me see the world vividly. _

_There was a time where I had given up on thoughts of love, but then you came along._

_Calling me other names hurt sometimes just because_

_I wanted to hear your voice call my name out just once._

_Can you keep pursuing me?_

_I've fallen for you hopelessly._

_"Maybe if I'd spent some time fixing the relationship instead of bikes, I could've kept her..."_

**Prologue**

* * *

Click. _Flash._ Click. _Flash._

Cameron Trinity, age 15 is studying to become a photographer. She's well-educated, mild-mannered, and a bit tomboyish. She was given the nickname Freya by her Norse relatives because they believed she was created out of love.

_"What kind of love abandons you without a family?"_

She would often question her reason for being because after birth, she was left with foster parents. They raised her in Russia. Her real last name is Troitsa, but she prefers the English translation. She can be hot-headed and gentle at the same time, but it is through her hectic nature that people find her so alluring.

Since she was raised in Moscow, her skin is fairly pale. She has blonde hair, but with dyed parts. It's hard to really say the color since it constantly changes with her mood (she has a habit of dyeing her hair when she gets upset). It's asymmetrical, but straight for the most part all around. Moreover, Cameron has two different eye colors due to heterochromia iridum, a disorder courtesy of her parents' genes. One eye is blue, the other is green, both iridescent. She's quite a rebellious teen. Her clothing consists of gothic and punk attire. She likes mismatching leather with lace in different patterns and alterations. A few piercings are prominent, she has three at the top of her left ear cartilage, and one at the bottom of said ear with a lip piercing that connects to the same ear by a chain. Her other ear has the one piercing at the bottom alone.

Why is she here at Bullworth? As with most students, her foster parents got sick of having to cater to their child and dumped her off at the school where she could, 'develop into a productive member of society'. She hated the general public because of their constant clamoring about and rudeness, but she did contain a bit of mordacity herself when people rubbed her the wrong way. Quick-witted and sharp-tongued, she easily fit in with the Greasers of the school. She could care less if they had ignored her or acknowledged her. All that mattered was that she could just continue minding her own business without the rapport of other cliques. She just liked to keep to herself.

* * *

**Chapter 1 :: First Offense and Apology**

"Idti yebat' sebya." Cameron coldly glared at a boy with a cigarette behind his ear as he tried to pull a fast one on her. He didn't look older than her…maybe they were the same age? She was really not a frivolous person, so the act of doing something she deemed voyeuristic angered her greatly. Her venomous words were actually a direct way of saying, 'Go fuck yourself' in Russian.

The boy was clearly drunk. He had barely stammered out a, "Hey Honey-pie, you look a little sticky. Want me to clean you?" The comment alone was enough to make her glance his way with a hint of vexation, but then he went so far as to pour his drink on her chest. That's what warranted a comment from her. She stuck up her middle finger at him and walked away, she was already pissed since she was basically thrown into a new school without notice. What's more, she was going to get acquainted with the guy who thought she'd be so easy.

* * *

_I hate people who think that I'm an easy target. I may be from Russia, but I know my manners in America. Why would these people stoop so low as to…_ I stood in front of a pair of large steel gates at my new school. I wasn't sure what I had been expecting, but this was not it at all. The area looked to be in pristine condition…minus the graffiti, but everything seemed to be kept tidy. A man came out to greet me.

"Ah yes, you must be Ms. Trinity." He held one hand behind his back as he stood tall with the other hand extended for a handshake. "Pleased to meet you." I took his hand in mine and gripped it firmly. _I want to leave a lasting impression._ "I see you've got quite the greeting!" The man in front of me smiled as I tried to warm up to his energy. "You may call me Dr. Crabblesnitch. It may be some time before I hire a secretary, but please, come this way; I'll have a student give you a tour of this facility while I get back to my paperwork." He ushered me through the entrance and soon enough, I was greeted by a well-groomed young man.

* * *

"Yes, yes. Bryce Montrose, why not give Ms. Trinity a tour of the school, you've been here for a year, I'm sure you can do it." The boy groaned as I glared at him in the corner of my eye. When he noticed me staring at him, he cleared his throat and lead me out of the principal's office.

He eyed me as we exited Dr. Crabblesnitch's sight. I wouldn't say it was the fact that he hated me already, over the idea that he was actually disgusted by me that caused him to make a face. He cringed as he spoke to me, "Typical pauper clothes, in poor taste!" He spat as I glared over to him.

"Not all of us can be as fortunate as you mudak." I had called him an asshole, but since he didn't get the chance to hear me speak while we were standing idle at the office, it sort of intrigued him.

"What language is that?" He raised his eyebrows as I stop short behind him.

"Russian." I still had a bit of an accent having just moved. I smiled smugly at him since I had piqued his interest in me. _He's pretty handsome._

"You're from Russia? Teach me." He said as he latched onto my arm. "You, pauper, are going to have a very interesting year as long as you stay close to me. We can fix your attire as well." I sighed. I was barely listening to him when I noticed the boy from earlier staring at me in the corner of my eye. At that split second, everything coming from Bryce's mouth sounded incoherent.

"Vy Milo." I whispered as I felt a slight blush across my cheeks. _Why am I like this? Shouldn't I still be angry after earlier?_ I had just said that the boy who had tried to cop a feel on me was 'cute'. I roll my eyes at my own lack of judgment. _Glupyy gormony_…_Stupid hormones…_

"Am I boring you?" Bryce looked back at me as I exhaled loudly.

"Ah, no, no!" I shouted as I raised my hands up in defense, "Sorry, comrade, I was just thinking about something." I smiled to get him to continue his lecture.

He frowned as he saw the boy staring back at me with an expression associated with affinity. "Ugh, it's those Greasers. Don't let them get near you or your clothes will end up in poorer condition than they are already! They're low-life scum. It's better if you don't go anywhere near them. They'll try to hurt you!"

I scoffed, "You don't have to tell me twice." I closed my eyes as we continued to walk past the Auto shop, still holding on to Bryce's arm. _He seems like a weakling from afar, but he actually does have toned arms._ I look at the arm I'm holding and just smile up at him without him noticing.

* * *

We finished our tour in front of the girls' dorm. This is where I would be staying for the majority of this year until I found another place to stay. I considered myself a nomad because I wandered to different areas due to the overpopulation. I disliked things that were loud and preferred quiet. You can imagine to my surprise that I hated going to shop class. I was good at fixing things, but I hated the roaring of the engine. The engine was the last thing I heard before my parents left me to fend for myself at an orphanage. _You can feel my contempt for the sound, yes?_

I walked up to a room where another student was already laying her things out on her bed. She had already chosen ahead of me, but I supposed it was fair since I came in late. She had short bobbed brown hair, a leather jacket with a cheetah print on the cuffs and collar, a red scarf that she removed and placed into a dresser, pink tube-top, and leather pants which were stuffed into her high heeled boots. _I wouldn't go so far to call them stilettos…_

"Oh, so you're my roomie!" She cooed as she walked over to me swaying her hips.

"I guess so. I'm Cameron Trinity. You can call me Cam if you wish." I held an unbiased expression as this girl seemed friendly, but I wasn't sure if she was a friend yet or an enemy.

She puckered her lips as she began to analyze what I had just said. _Sometimes people do this because my accent was pretty thick._ "Cam, it's nice to meet you. I'm Lola Lombardi. Nice name, you sound so…exotic." She tutted as she placed her hand in front me for another handshake.

"Ah yes, I suppose you are the person I will be sharing the room?" I looked around and saw the listings on the door for roommates. _Seems like it's only us two…_

She withdrew her hand since I had just ignored it. I wasn't trying to be rude, but I was too mind-boggled by my surroundings. _Everything is new to me._ "So, got a boyfriend?" She sauntered back over to her things and put some back into her luggage.

"Boys? Please, don't get me started." I throw my bags on the floor and lay on the bed across the room from hers.

"Ooh~, sounds like you've got quite the troubles. I've got my Johnny to look after me this year, but who knows…maybe I can get some more attention from other guys next year…" She slyly sways her hips as she sits on the foot her bed.

"Why do that? If I had a boyfriend, I'd surely want him to focus on me alone. I'm a possessive person, so I'd like to mark what is mine and keep it that way." I said as I sat up.

"That's exactly why I'm doing it. See here, sweetie, a girl like me can't be held down by one mere boy. And besides, with pretty girls like you, there's more competition. Why start at the bottom when I can start at the top? If I'm on every guys mind around here, Johnny will definitely keep his eyes on me to make sure I don't stray." Lola removes her jacket and boots.

"Mmm…I'm not sure about that last one comrade. If I were your boyfriend, I'd be more upset than anything. Just be careful." I remove my jacket as well and toss it into the closet. The door next to me opens from the hall way and I can hear her quietly squeal with delight. I turn to see her embracing a boy a bit taller than us, not by much, but he also has a few friends lined up behind him and I turn away again.

"'Ey Lola, I thought you were gonna meet me at the tenements tonight." This boy was probably her boyfriend, Johnny.

I hear a slight wolf-whistle from one of his comrades and I look over to see the same idiot from earlier. "You again?" I snarl as I try to contain my facial expression. _Just remember he is just some pervert. Not at all good-looking in any way. He's a moron._

"You know each other?" Lola points back and forth from me to the boy who could easily burn his hair with the used cigarette.

In unison, we responded contrastingly.

"Yes."

"No." I glared at him for saying he had known me. _We met moments ago, he probably only knew **of** me._

"Uh, we bumped into each other." He scratched the back of his head. I put down my things temporarily as I shook the hands of Lola's group. _That is all except for the stupid one._

"It's nice to meet you all." I said as I smiled softly.

"What? I get no handshake?" He stepped forward as his friends looked at each other awkwardly. I hear Lola whisper to her boyfriend that it was time for them to leave. I shut out the rest of the world as I tried to find my Nikon camera I had received from my foster mom before she had left. I was waiting to hear the boys leave with my roommate. I didn't bother to look if everybody had left as I heard the door close behind them.

"Thank the Norse gods…" I hushed as I heard a quiet laugh from behind me. I smacked both sides of my face with my palms as I slowly turned around. "Ubiraysya! Get out!" I hollered seeing the boy from earlier grin as I became flustered.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier, the name's Ricky. Ricky Pucino." He grabbed me by a hand and brought it to his lips. I glared at him with spite.

"What are you doing?"

"Hear me out, before you hit me." I didn't realize it before he said something, but I was raising a hand about to slap him.

"You. Have. One. Minute!" My reply was short and staccato as he got on his knees to ask for my forgiveness.

"I'm sorry uh…" He paused and looked at me. _I guess I should have told him my name._

"Cameron Trinity."

"Cameron? Nice name. I like it."

I rolled my eyes. "You have forty seconds."

"Uh…I'm sorry Cameron. You seem like a really cool chick…"

"Thirty seconds."

"…and I was wondering…"

"twenty-eight."

"…if you'd like to go out sometime so I can make it up to you!" He shut his eyes tightly as he tried to fit the rest of his apology in a two second frame.

I gazed up at the ceiling to see the time. _He's got time to spare…_ "Okay."

"Okay?" He opens his eyes and looks up at me as I try to play it safe.

"Don't make me repeat myself." I said as I relinquished my hand from his grasp.

He was still kneeling on the ground when I took my things to the bathroom to get changed into my pajamas, but when I had gotten back, he was already gone. _I somehow feel I may regret this._

_'…They're low-life scum. It's better if you don't go anywhere near them. They'll try to hurt you.'_

Call it a premonition, but remembering Bryce's words, I felt a small ache coming from my chest. _Please be wrong. _I found my camera and started taking pictures of things around the dorm room. _If Lola tries to steal my things, she'll be in for it!_ I laughed as I tried to imagine the situation. _This is going to be an interesting year indeed._

* * *

**A/N: LOL, I KNOW ABSOLUTELY NO RUSSIAN! This is from the help of a Russian friend of mine and Google translate XD Please bear with it. I decided to write this story because there isn't any Ricky and Bryce stories going around and it made me sad face. So, if you are currently reading this, let me know what you think. This does somewhat play along to the storyline of Bully. If you don't see how…I'm not sure how I can explain it to you =_= Anyway, please review, favorite, or follow as it is always much appreciated!~**


End file.
